


jacket

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, rin loves his cute bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "maybe you could write about rin and haru and rin's samezuka jacket!" - anonymous. rated t for suggestive themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jacket

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write i'm really happy with it!!

The first time Rin lets Haru wear his Samezuka jacket is when Haru drags him to go swimming in the dead of night. They sneak into Iwatobi’s pool for once, and Haruka doesn’t bother to bring a towel. Rin, however, has his own, so when they’re getting out of the pool and getting ready to head back to Haru’s house again, he shakes his head at Haru’s lack of towel and throws his jacket at him.

Haruka absolutely loves the thing. Rin’s slightly bigger and more muscular than him, so the jacket looks big on his smaller frame without falling off. Haru wears it around the house on cold mornings when he gets up before the other. It’d be a lie to say that Rin doesn’t love seeing him in the jacket. He almost doesn’t want to ask for it back when the weekend’s over and he has to go back to the dorms. But it’s worth it to see Haru’s bashful blush – and to have the scent of his boyfriend envelope him all week long.

Rin’s a bit too much bigger than Haru to wear his swim jacket, so he doesn’t. He doesn’t mind Haru stealing his, even though that means he has to remember to bring another jacket for himself. He feels that it shows his dominance over his boyfriend, and he’s more than happy to display that. It’s even better that Haru doesn’t mind wearing it, if he’s thinking the same way too. Haruka can get embarrassed about those kinds of things, and that just makes him cuter than Rin already thinks he is. Rin also feels that it shows just how clingy Haru can be – and surprisingly, that’s a lot. He never expected it from someone like him, but he’s certainly not complaining. If anything, it’s a compliment, because Haruka rarely shows dependence on the others. It makes Rin’s heart swell to know that Haru’s okay with being reliant on him.

But the thing that Rin loves most about Haru wearing his jacket is how damn cute he looks in it – and, consequently, how much of a turn on it is to see him underneath himself, breathless in the jacket, as he’s leaning over him. The jacket fits loosely over Haru’s smaller body, and something about the way his arms don’t even go all the way through the sleeves is so goddamn adorable. And then seeing him in it when they get intimate is the most arousing thing Rin’s ever encountered. It makes him look needy and desperate, and Rin loves when his boyfriend gets all flustered like that – it’s a very far cry from his usual calm demeanor, and if there’s something Rin’s best at, it’s breaking through that façade.

Seeing Haru in his jacket in the afterglow of it all is the absolute best, though. Eyes half-lidded, breathing irregular, with his entire body flushed red… It’s probably the best sight Rin’s ever witnessed.

Rin gets the idea to give Haruka the jacket when he realizes that he’ll get a new jacket in his third year. So, the last weekend he spends at the Nanase household before school starts again, he tells Haru not to bother giving it back.

“You can keep it,” he says that morning as he’s putting on some clothes to go for a run.

Haru’s sitting quietly on the bed, pulling the jacket tighter around himself as he feels a draft come in from the window. “Are you sure?” he asks hesitantly. “Won’t you need it?”

“Haru,” Rin laughs, grabbing his deodorant, “we’re getting new ones anyways. It’s fine, seriously.” When he’s done applying it, he walks over to the bed and kneels down in front of the other, his hand coming up to cup the side of Haru’s face. “I know how much you like it, so…”

Haru leans into the hand, grasping his forearm. He’s frowning just the slightest bit, but not for long because Rin leans forward and kisses him sweetly. The Samezuka swimmer pulls back after a moment with a warm smile.

“Well, I’m gonna go for a run,” he says, standing up and stretching a little. “Try to get up again before I get back, alright?” Rin grabs his running shoes out of his bag and starts to put them on, only to stop again as he gets no response. “Haru?” he asks, looking to the other.

Haruka stands up and walks toward him, his expression unreadable. He grabs Rin’s wrist and mumbles, “Don’t go running today. Come back to bed.” His eyes are on the ground, and a blush instantly creeps upon his face and everywhere else. Rin knows exactly what he’s trying to do.

“Come here,” Rin murmurs as he pulls the other closer to him in a kiss. He kicks off his shoes, not caring where they end up, and once Haru’s arms lock around his neck, he lifts the other boy up, his legs hooking around his waist. The kiss never breaks as he walks toward the bed.

Rin drops Haruka onto the bed gently, climbing over him. Haru whines when it’s suddenly getting too hot, and since the other makes no move to relieve him of his clothes, Haru tries to take the jacket and then his shirt off himself. Rin stops him, though.

“No way,” he says, grinning. He pulls Haru’s shirt off, but he puts the jacket on the other again. Haruka huffs as Rin declares, “The jacket’s staying.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos would make my day uwu


End file.
